


What Soup?

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Pointless smut with handcuffs because I was feeling it.





	What Soup?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm pretty sure KaennoMai is trying to make me an author of smutty works 0_0   
> Can't say i blame her. It's just too fun and easy sometimes

 He was cooking when Sam came up behind him, the kisses Sam placed on Dean’s neck efficiently distracting him from his soup. His protests were weak at best as Sam turned the stove off, leading him to their bedroom with gentle hands on his hips. Turning in Sam’s arms and letting Sam guide him backwards, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, pressing his lips to Sam’s. His eyes slipping closed, he let out a pleased hum as Sam started to lick into his mouth.

   The back of his legs hitting the bed frame prompted him to climb up, the entire time keeping their lips connected. He crawled backwards until he hit the headboard. As Sam took off his shirt, his head fell back with a sigh and a shudder as Sam stroked his skin with reverent fingers. The moment his shirt was off, Sam interlaced their fingers, clenching tightly for the briefest second, before he was pressing Dean’s hands to their headboard. The next second, the sound of a click in their otherwise silent room had Dean’s eyes opening in surprise. Tilting his head back, his eyebrows raised at the sight of his wrists now handcuffed to their bed.

   Looking back to Sam with an arched eyebrow, his breath caught and Sam’s dark smirk.

   “Fuck,” it slipped out, unbidden. If possible, Sam’s smirk only grew wider. 

   “That’s the plan.”

   Sam bent down, pressing gentle kisses as his hands worked at removing Dean’s jeans. Head falling back again, he forced himself to relax as Sam pulled Dean’s pants off, pressing kisses to every inch of skin that was bared to the air.

   Purposefully ignoring the place where Dean wanted him the most, Sam placed a last kiss all the way at the heel of Dean’s foot, massaging his soles. A grunt of pleasure broke free from Dean, his limbs relaxing from the stress. As Sam pushed himself back up, he kept his strong hands on Dean’s legs, kneading the muscle on his way back up to Dean’s lips.

   Pressing his lips against Dean’s, Sam reached over to their nightstand, not bothering to separate himself from his brother, letting their torsos press flat against each other. He relished in the sound of Deans gasps against his mouth as Dean’s sensitive nipples brushed against Sam’s. Groaning himself, he pressed harder, aligning Dean’s cock to his still clothed one. At the friction of denim against bare skin, Dean let out an unrestrained moan, his legs falling apart wider, fingers clutching uselessly at the air as his hips thrusted up.

   The sound kicked Sam into action, prompting his hand to increase speed, carelessly knocking over other objects in his haste to get the lube. The moment it was in his hands, he quickly uncapped it, smearing on his fingers.

   Biting at Deans jawline, Sam swiped his tongue harshly against the stubble there, before his teeth grazed and nipped at the skin there. The sound of Dean’s unsteady breathing was loud to Sam’s hypersensitive ears, and he had to nose Dean’s throat in a weak warning before he was sinking his teeth in, just as he pushed a lubed finger into Dean.

   Dean let out a yell, his hips bucking wildly, his head tilting all the way back, muscles tensed as Sam lay his claim on Dean’s skin. Sucking and licking, he rapidly thrusted his finger in, soon adding another and another, stretching and twisting and curling them within his writhing mess of a brother. When his fingers grazed Dean’s prostate, a load moan from his brother had Sam attacking the bundle of nerves without mercy until Dean came in between them.

   His come smearing on his stomach, Sam pulled his fingers free, grinning at the lewd noise it emitted. Dean was still struggling to regain his breath, chest heaving with exertion, eyes closed and fingers weakly clenching and unclenching.

   Pressing a kiss to Dean’s sensitive cock, he didn’t bother glancing at it as it twitched, already moving up to kiss and start licking up the come on Dean’s stomach.

   His hands beside Dean’s head, he was soon hovering above his brother, waiting for his brother to open his eyes and meet his gaze, before Sam reached down to position himself at Dean’s entrance. 

   His brother groaned, already pulling his legs up to wrap them around Sam’s waist.

   “Please, Sammy.” His voice was broken, a low whisper ending with a moan. “Fuck me, baby. Please.”

   Closing his eyes, Sam slammed in, his hand flying up to grasp onto Dean’s wrists, the metal digging into his palms.


End file.
